The Stranger
by poetic heart 75
Summary: A young nurse meets a mysterious doctor who just so happens to be a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

The Stranger

Elizabeth stood outside on her front porch. A gentle breeze blew at the bottom of her skirt. She loved the Southern Spring time. The trees were blooming and everything was so beautiful with color and fragrant flowers blooming. It was still cool enough to be comfortable before the humid, sticky weather of summer came. She sighed as she remembered her parents buying the old Victorian house she now lived in alone.

When she was younger, she used to think the house was haunted because it would creek when it settled at night. The old Weeping Willow Tree outside her window would cast a scary shadow on her wall at night. Of course, there was no such thing as Supernatural beings. Her father and grandmother never believed her when she would say there was "a monster" outside her window. Her father simply turned on the light and showed her the branches of the old Weeping Willow Tree outside of the window. She insisted that her grandmother put dark curtains on her window to keep the "monster" out.

Elizabeth remembered the way the baby doll pink curtains would billow in the breeze when Gran would open the window on warm summer nights. The "monster" of her youth long forgotten and the idea of a haunted house gave way to home sweet home. She realized as she got older that the pipes would make noise when the water was on and the heating would make noise that sounded like loud bangs in the basement. There is defiantly nothing supernatural about that at all. Of course, in the mind of a 6 year old girl, everything is scary after a move.

Now, standing on the porch as 26-year-old woman, she appreciated the certain charm that the old Victorian house gave. There were many memories of growing up with her grandmother and father. Her mother had died long ago. She was only 6 months old when her mother died. Her father had died from cancer when she was 13. Her grandmother raised her most of her life.

Elizabeth now lived alone in her mother's house. She had inherited it along with all of her father's assets. Her grandmother lived not that far from her house and she would go check on her and the old farm house she lived in to make sure she was taken care of the way her grandmother had taken care of her when she was younger.

Gran was getting up there in her age and loved having Elizabeth around. Elizabeth was her only granddaughter. Her parents never had any other children.

Her Dad had wanted a son. She remembered her father teasing her about wanting a baby brother. She never really knew what had happened to her mother when she was 6 months old and her father never told her. Her grandmother kept it hushed as well. She never really pushed the issue because it seemed like such a painful subject for her father. He loved his wife and missed her. He didn't plan to raise a daughter all by himself.

He had been diagnosed with lung cancer when she was 12 years old. Most of the time he seemed like a healthy man and you would never even know he was sick. He took care of her the best he could and she loved him. Elizabeth missed both of them very much and wished her father had been there to see her graduate.

Now, she worked as a nurse at the New Orleans Hospital. Elizabeth had no idea that her whole world was about to change that night.

Elizabeth went into the kitchen to make her self something to eat. After cleaning up the dishes, she went upstairs to her bedroom to change into her nursing uniform. Something outside caught her eye. It looked like a figure standing by the side of the road. She turned on the outside light to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

Why was there a man standing on the side of the road? He was dressed in black. His face wasn't clear because he was too far away for her to determine if she knew him or not. He obviously knew her and was watching her house. It unnerved her to know someone was watching her house.

She turned her attention away from the window for a split second and turned back around to find the man gone. It was like he vanished into thin air. Elizabeth knew people didn't just vanish into thin air. That had to be the fog playing tricks on her eyes. There's just no way. Could a man run away into the woods that quickly without her noticing him? Looking at the clock, she noticed she was going to be late for work if she didn't leave the house soon. So, she grabbed her purse, keys and jacket and headed downstairs.

Making sure all the lights were off and the doors were locked she made a point to leave the porch light on so she could see to get up the stairs later that night. The full moon was shining brightly in the sky overhead. It was going to be a beautiful night. She regretted having to work already.

Starting up the car, she left her driveway and turned on the radio. They started playing one of her favorite songs. So, she started singing along.

Suddenly, she looked up and saw the man again. This time he was in front of her car. She slowed down so she wouldn't hit him. As soon as her headlights shown on him, he appeared to run off into the woods again.

Elizabeth thought maybe it was an animal scurrying off of the road. But, it was standing on two legs. It was very human looking to her and definitely a man. The blue eyes were bright and he didn't seem to blink at the bright head lights. As a matter of fact, he didn't seem to be afraid that he was about to get hit head on by a speeding car.

That was strange. Most humans that were about to get hit by a car would scream or jump out of the way. At least, hold out their hands for her to stop the car and duck the impact. The man didn't even seem to flinch. At first, Elizabeth thought she was seeing things. There was no way on earth a person could've moved that quickly out of the way of the on-coming car. It was as if there was nothing or no one there at all. Did she imagine the whole thing?

Elizabeth stopped the car and pulled over. She had to know if there was another car pulled over on the side of the road. There had to be a reason that man was standing in the middle of the road. What if someone one needed help? She took an oath to help people. As she pulled over, she didn't see anyone or any sign of a car anywhere on or off the road. Well, if there was someone in trouble out there, they weren't anywhere where she felt safe walking alone in the middle of nowhere. So she got back in her car and continued on down the road.

Elizabeth shook the crazy image out of her head and continued on to the hospital. If that man was in the middle of the road, he was obviously up to no good. He had to be looking for trouble. Why else would he be in the middle of the road? Why else would he not be afraid to get mowed down by a car?

He obviously wasn't hurt because he ran off into the woods like a scared rabbit. There was no car or any other type of vehicle on the side of the road broken down. No other visible people out waiting for someone to slow down and help them.

Maybe it was just a case of the full moon crazies. She imagined a tall, blue eyed man dressed in black standing in the middle of the road. She imagined that man outside her window. Why would he be just standing there staring at her house? Why would he be standing in the middle of the road? Why was he not afraid to get ran over? There was no logical way that a human could move that quick. No logical reason why a human would challenge a speeding car like that.

She parked her car in the garage and headed in to work. The head nurse, and her best friend, Jessica approaches her when she steps off the elevator.

Jessica: "Hey Liz."

Elizabeth: "Hey Jess. What's up?"

Jessica: "Oh nothing. I was waiting for you because I had made some changes on Mr. O'Malley's chart."

She holds up the chart and Elizabeth looks it over. Her head finally clear of the image of the strange "man" in the road.

Elizabeth: "Is he complaining about his meds again?"

Jessica: "No. We fixed the whole med thing."

She shows her some notes Jessica jotted down and Elizabeth signs off on them.

Jessica: "You looked spooked."

Elizabeth: "I'm good. I just have been having an extremely off night."

Suddenly, Elizabeth feels a strange chill go down her back. When she turned around, she saw a new doctor at the nurse's station. He was tall with dark hair and milky white skin. His back was to her and he looked good from behind.

Elizabeth: "Is my face on?"

She gestures to her make up and Jessica nods. The doctor comes over to them.

Doctor: "Hello ladies. I'm Dr. Salvatore. I'll be working with you this evening."

Elizabeth: "I'm Elizabeth and this is Jessica."

Doctor: "Nice to meet you."

He shakes both of their hands and Elizabeth tries not to stare at his amazing blue eyes and the killer smile he gave when he shook hands. He was absolutely gorgeous and very warm.

Doctor: "What have we got?"

Elizabeth: "Patient's name is Mark O'Malley and he was admitted last night for chest pains. We just did a med change because he was having complications with the previous meds."

Doctor: "Well, let's have a look at. Mr. O'Malley, shall we?"

She follows Dr. Salvatore down the hall and into Mr. O'Malley's room. There was a strong attraction to him and she couldn't figure out why he felt so damn familiar. She'd never met the guy before. Come to think of it, he didn't even look like a local. There was no way she would know him or have a connection to him.

He was charming and gave off an air of confidence that was very contagious. He had a definite connection to Mr. O'Malley. He wasn't the type to just fall in love with a doctor. He was a bit of a pain in the ass when he was first admitted and wouldn't take anything the nurses or doctors said at face value. He wanted a full explanation of everything that was being done and why he had to have certain meds.

Elizabeth understood him because he was a lot like her Gran. Gran always said it was her right as a patient to be fully informed of everything that was being done and exactly what the meds were going to do for her and what to do if there was a side effect. She called it self health management.

Mr. O'Malley talked to Dr. Salvatore like he was his long lost best friend. When they finally left the room,

Elizabeth: "Wow, he sure likes you a lot."

Dr. Salvatore: "I have a way with old people. It's why I became a doctor in the first place. I want to make friends with my patients as well as be their doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth: "Mr. O'Malley is a bit of a trouble patient. He doesn't warm up to just any doctor. You're in luck."

He flashes that killer smile and brushes her shoulder as he goes into the next room to check on another patient. There's just something Elizabeth found attractive about him. It was almost like there was a spell being cast. The air around him was heavy and he seemed to draw her in with his eyes. As soon as eye contact was lost, she was back to reality. The sounds of the hospital came back to life and she was on her rounds as well.

Maybe it was just his piercing blue eyes and the way they sparkled when he spoke to her. Maybe she was just feeling her own hormones raging a bit because she hadn't had a boyfriend in a while. She was pretty sure Dr. Salvatore was just doing his job and she was reading way too far into this. It was just more full moon crazies clouding her judgment.

She met up with Jessica in the employee lounge.

Jessica: "So, what's up with Dr. Hottie?"

Elizabeth: "Shhh, keep your voice down. He can hear you."

Jessica: "I highly doubt he can hear us in here. He's outside the doors. He's been checking you out."

Elizabeth: "Would you knock it off? He is not checking me out. We are working a job together. He's my superior. It wouldn't be right to start a relationship with him."

Jessica: "Well, speaking as your best girl friend and as your social director, it's been awhile since you've been with a man. I'd say there's a 50/50 chance that you and Dr. Blue eyes could hook up."

Elizabeth: "I don't hook up at work. Thank you very much."

The rest of the day went on and soon it was time to go home. Elizabeth was gathering her stuff from her locker when Dr. Salvatore popped up behind her in the common area. She jumped back startled by his sudden "appearance".

Elizabeth: "You scared the hell out of me right now. I didn't even hear the door open."

Dr. Salvatore: "I was in the back. I didn't mean to startle you."

Elizabeth: "It's OK. I've been on edge all night. I almost ran someone over on the way to work today."

Dr. Salvatore: "Oh my God. How are you handling it?"

Elizabeth: "I'm all right. He jumped out of the way of the car before I could hit him. The funny thing is he didn't even try to stop me from hitting him. I think he was suicidal."

Dr. Salvatore: "Yeah. You have to watch out for all types of nut jobs when there is a full moon. I'm just glad you didn't take his life."

Elizabeth: "You and I both. It's been an extremely strange evening for me. I swore there was a man watching my house earlier this evening too and when I went to look again, he was gone."

Dr. Salvatore: "I think you need some time off. Imaging your seeing things is a sign of sleep deprivation."

Elizabeth: "I have been working a lot of hours lately. I need the money. I have bills to pay."

Dr. Salvatore: "We all have bills to pay. It's OK to take time for yourself. Your not doing your patients any good if your not there 100%. Trust me on this. I know what I'm talking about."

The intense look in his blue eyes felt like he was giving her a piece of his heart with his friendly advice to get more sleep. She smiled an appreciative smile back.

Elizabeth: "Yeah. I'm sure you've had your share of graveyard shifts."

Dr. Salvatore: "I have had many. But, I'm a night person. I don't mind being up all night and resting during the day."

Elizabeth: "Well, I'm going to get going. Maybe get some of that sleep thing you're prescribing."

Dr. Salvatore: "Sounds like a good idea. Hey, why don't you and I grab some dinner tomorrow before work?"

Elizabeth: "Dr. Salvatore."

Dr. Salvatore: "Please, call me Damon."

Elizabeth: "All right, Damon. We are colleagues. Aren't you afraid of dating your coworker and what people are going to say?"

Damon: "I'm simply asking a friend to have dinner with me. There's no need for speculation on their part."

There was that sparkle in his eye again. It felt like he knew she wanted him.

Elizabeth: "Sure. No harm in two friends eating together. Why not."

She gives him her phone number before getting her keys out of her purse and heading to the parking garage. Meanwhile, at the Salvatore house,

Stefan: "What are you doing, Damon?"

Damon: "Coming home from a long day at work. You should try it some time. It helps with the whole blending in to society thing you have going on."

Stefan: "You know what I meant by that. You're the anti social one. Everyone in this town is food to you and yet, here you are getting close to a woman and going to work like nothing is going on."

Damon: "Awe, you're adorable when you're jealous. I think this move has your heart still wanting Elena."

Stefan: "We both know why that move happened."

Damon changes out of his scrubs while he is talking to Stefan.

Damon: "You're not still blaming me for that Vampire war in Mystic Falls, are you because I never set out to start a war in that town? I just wanted Cathrin back in my life. It was nothing personal. I never did understand all the drama."

Stefan: "It's not drama. Those old vampires killed people. You brought the blood into the tomb. You woke them up."

Damon: "Correction. Bonnie and her grandmother opened that tomb. The thousand year old vampires did what they do best. Survive."

Stefan: "You knew that opening that tomb would destroy Mystic Falls and you knew that it would tear Elena and me apart. That's why you did it."

Damon: "I don't give a damn about what opening that tomb did to Mystic Falls and I sure as hell don't give a damn about what it did between you and Elena. That's your story and her drama. I didn't force her to leave you. As for that war, they were out to kill us. In case you forgot, they were on a vampire hunt and you and I are vampires. They didn't give a damn that you were trying to help that town and they didn't give a damn that we weren't out to hurt them."

Stefan: "They never would've known you and I existed if you didn't show up in town and start killing people like it was hunting season."

Damon: "You really have gone completely human. Listen to you blaming all your issues on the undead. Here's a newsflash for you. You are one of the undead, Stefan. You're a vampire and you survive on blood the same as I do. If you don't drink human blood, you grow weak and when you grow weak, you can't defend yourself like I can. You're not as quick as I am and you're not as quick to heal as I am. You needed that war as a wake up call. I happen to enjoy hunting and I happen to like warm fresh blood."

Stefan: "You really have no remorse for destroying an entire town and killing thousands of innocent people. You're selfish quest caused the destruction of an entire town."

Damon: "I got angry. They shouldn't have tried to come after me and make the world's issues all about me. If I wasn't there... blah, blah blah. Whatever, I am not the root of all evil. I'm sorry to wake everyone up and make them realize that. I want what all those people walking this earth want. I wanted companionship and I wanted to spend the rest of my existence with the woman I love. I can't accept that she wasn't in that tomb and I can't accept that she wasn't looking for me all this time. Yeah, I made some selfish choices and you know what? I don't regret any of it. Neither should you."

Stefan: "I would really like to sympathize with you, but I don't even recognize you as my brother anymore. Where did this entire pen up frustration come from?"

Damon: "Oh no, you don't get to patronize me and you sure as hell don't get to grieve for those murdering fools that died in Mystic Falls. They were out to kill you too, Stefan. You're a vampire and they wanted us all dead. Kathrine could've helped us. She could've saved us from all of that."

Stefan: "You honestly think she would've lifted one finger to help us."

Damon: "I know she would've helped us. She would've gone straight after the whole Gilbert family for imprisoning her in the first place. Revenge would've been sweet. You put her in prison when you refused to keep my secret for me."

Stefan: "I had no idea Dad would react that way. He always said we could trust him with any thing."

Damon: "He was on a vampire hunt. Daddy wasn't going to embrace his son's undead girlfriend. We both knew that. That's why we promised to keep her secret. Spare me the fake innocent act. You knew all this then and you know it now. Apparently, your word to your brother meant nothing to you and it means nothing now. I can't trust you."

Stefan: "I am sorry that happened to you."

Damon: "No your not. But, you're starting to."

With that, he was gone. Leaving Stefan to think about how he would pay for his double cross for the rest of their time. An all out Vampire war was just the beginning. They would never be considered "even" in his eyes. Damon wouldn't be happy until it got personal for Stefan.

What Damon didn't know and Stefan would never say was he had made it personal. Elena was caught dead in the middle of an all out crazy war and he had to do what he had to do to protect her. That meant he had to feed and get strong. The one thing Stefan never wanted he had to have human blood to survive the war. Elena was a direct descendant of Kathrine and the old Vampires wanted her to take the lead.

Stefan wanted her to stay out of it. He would kill them before he would let any of them take Elena away. He fought for her to stay mortal. It worked as long as he kept feeding off human blood and stayed strong.

Damon sure wasn't going to step in to protect Elena. He'd feed her to them the first chance he got. He wanted Stefan to suffer and watch the love of his life being ripped from his arms the same as he watched Kathrine being ripped from his. He'd help them as much as he could. So, Stefan would make the sacrifice and keep himself strong so he could defend her himself. It worked right up until the war ended.

Elena couldn't live with the fact that he head killed people the same as Damon to survive and it had driven them apart. Of course, none of this was enough for Damon. Besides, she had feelings for both Salvatore brothers. That added more fuel to Damon's fire. They had to leave town and make a new life for them.

Stefan wasn't going to let Damon turn New Orleans into another Mystic Falls.


	3. Chapter 3

He had to find out what Damon was planning to do. There was no way he possibly could've turned over a new leaf like that. There was something else going on and Stefan knew it. Even if Damon wasn't saying anything, he would get to the bottom of this.

Meanwhile, Damon went out for a walk. He was hunting prey for his nightly feed. What was it about this human woman that kept his attention? She wasn't any different from any of the other people in the town. It wasn't like she was some sort of special person with special powers or anything. She was just mortal and lived like all the other mortals in the town. So, why was he standing outside her house one more time?

He stared up at the window memorized by the beauty of her standing in the window. She seemed to be looking right at him, but there was no way she could see him out in the dark. He was counting on the moonlight to be too bright to be able to see his form out there. He made the fog swirl around him. It looked like a natural fog bank out in the middle of the woods. There was nothing strange about it and nothing unusual. Elizabeth would see it as the nightly fog rolling in where there were no buildings or other houses to block it like in the city.

He wasn't in his doctor scrubs and he didn't look like he did when he went to work. He was dressed all in black and blended in to the fog. To a passer by it was very intimidating to see someone dressed like this standing there and not saying anything. He was glad there weren't many neighbors around.

He was looking in on her earlier when she claimed to "see a man staring at her house". He wasn't trying to freak her out. He just wanted her to know he was out there watching out for her.

Suddenly, his whole life was changing. He was supposed to be the anti social, heartless one. The only agenda he was supposed to have was finding Kathrin and finding out why she had abandoned him all this time. Why wasn't she looking for him? His soul ached for her and he wanted her more then life itself.

He took a deep breath pushing away his nagging conscious that was telling him he was going against his own nature and he was turning into the soft hearted shell of a vampire his brother is. He was acting like he still had human feelings somewhere under that nasty anti social mask he wore. She's just a woman. A warm blooded, working, sleeping, eating woman with human needs the same as Elena was for Stefan.

There it was again. His conscious nagging him about how he can sit and curse Stefan for the same thing he is doing now. He hadn't even admitted he was attracted to Elizabeth. He knew she was attracted to him. It was obvious when she'd smile at him or when she'd turn her attention to Jessica and start fussing with her hair and make up. She obviously was attracted to him. He wasn't even trying to glam her. He was just fitting in to the whole hospital surroundings. He had to keep the attention off the fact that he was actually feeding of some of the patients there.

He was the angel of mercy at that hospital. The dying and sick were taken care of there. He just helped them make their final decision. It was actually the perfect cover up. Nobody would get suspicious of people dying in a hospital that were all ready sick and going to die anyway. Even Stefan couldn't find a problem with that. Who was he kidding? Stefan had a problem with everything that Damon did.

He watched Elizabeth in her room. She was sitting in front of her computer with her computer glasses on working on something. He couldn't tell from where he was standing exactly what it was but it looked like she was composing an e mail or a letter. It was still early in the evening. If he wanted to make an excuse to visit her at her house, he could just knock on her door.

One problem, she never invited him to her house before. She had no idea he knew where she lived. If he showed up on her front door step, it would look like he was a dangerous stalker and she would surely get suspicious and start asking questions.

It was bad enough she almost ran him over on the way to work. He had to convince her she wasn't going crazy. Of course, he could always brain wash her. She'd never even realize she never told him where she lived or that he'd never even been out to her house before. He could always convince her she told him when they were talking at work one day.

Either way, before he knew it he was standing in her front yard. Closer then he ever intended to get to her house. His conscious screamed at him that he was in danger and that he could never trust a human. Humans were only good for feeding and could be trusted to do nothing else. She'd turn this into another Mystic Falls and blame him as the bad guy once the truth came out. This wasn't his thing. Why was he trying to be this good guy? Kathrin never would've wanted him to do this.

He took another deep breath and knocked on her door. It was common for friends to visit other friends. Before another thought could pass, she opened the door.

Elizabeth: "Damon, what are you doing here?"

Damon: "I saw your light on and thought I'd come by. Jessica told me where you live. I hope that's OK."

Elizabeth: "Sure. It's fine. Come on in and have a seat."

He comes in and sits down on the couch. Elizabeth goes into the kitchen.

Elizabeth: "Would you like some coffee? I was just making a pot."

Damon: "Sure. It's a little late to drink coffee, don't you think? No wonder you're not getting any sleep at night."

Elizabeth: "Honey, I can drink coffee 24/7. I'm immune to the fact that it's supposed to keep you awake all night or all day. What brings you over here?"

Damon: "Well, like I said, I was in the neighborhood and I saw your light on."

She hands him a cup of coffee and sits in the arm chair next to the couch. She had on her night pajamas. Pink cotton pants bottoms and a cotton short sleeved shirt with little red roses on them. She had pink slippers that she kicked off and folded her feet under her body in the chair. She didn't care that she had never invited him to her house. She didn't care that he only had her phone number and nothing else. She welcomed his company.

Elizabeth: "So, you live around here."

Damon: "Yes. I live over on Mason Street."

Elizabeth: "Mason Street. That's like 20 minutes from here. I didn't hear your car pull up."

Damon: "That's because I was out for a long walk. I needed to clear my head. I live with my brother and some times he can have a lot of drama."

Elizabeth: "Really. I'm an only child. I wouldn't know about sibling drama."


	4. Chapter 4

Damon: "See, we recently had to move to New Orleans from Mystic Falls after that big riot broke out and his girlfriend got left behind there."

Elizabeth: "Seriously? I read about that. Apparently there was some sort of riot at an old church and a huge fire broke out."

Damon: "Yeah. It was all over some superstition about Vampires and the Gilbert family. Can you imagine?"

Elizabeth: "Oh I can imagine. Not only can I imagine, but I believe in the old legends. They make great campfire ghost stories. Jessica and I looked up some of the old legends. They're a scream."

A sudden realization hit Damon as he sat there drinking his coffee and warming his naturally cold skin. She knew all about his history and his brother and she'd read about Mystic Falls. His secret was pretty much out in front of both of them.

Elizabeth: "Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore were in the middle of those Vampire legends based in Mystic Falls."

Damon: "Imagine that. With all the Vampire popularity going around this city right now anyone with that last name is probably lumped into that category."

Elizabeth: "Yeah. And don't have Cullen as a last name either. You're some sort of day walking sparkling freak in relation to the Twilight books."

She laughs and Damon laughs to himself hoping to God she doesn't look at any of the pictures and see his more then perfect resemblance to "The legendary Vampire Damon and his brother" that started the fires in Mystic Falls. He knew he should never have knocked on her door. Why didn't he trust his instincts?

Elizabeth: "So, what does your brother do for a living out here, if I may ask that question?"

Damon: "You may ask me anything you want. You invited me into your home, remember?"

He smiled his killer smile for her and that familiar look came to her face. The one that said she wanted him and everything about him was drawing her in to him. There was an easy way to erase those vampire legends from her mind and he could go back to being "Dr. Salvatore" the blue eyed hottie at the hospital and no one would ever be the wiser. Of course, he'd have to find Jessica and do the same thing to her.

Elizabeth: "Yes, I guess you are my guest."

Damon: "My brother is one of the legendary Salvatore brothers. The one you read about in those online legends."

Elizabeth: "No. You're bull shitting me."

Damon: "I wouldn't bull shit you, my lady."

He felt his old instincts coming back. The ones that would've killed her the second she admitted she knew he was a vampire. Her innocent way of laughing this off as a joke just may be what saved her life tonight. Her wide eyed curiosity made it easy for him to play into it. He could come clean tonight and she'd think it was a huge joke.

Elizabeth: "Stefan Salvatore. The Edward Cullen of Mystic Falls is your brother?"

Damon: "Please, he is nothing like that pussy whipped version of a vampire. By the way, those stories have it all wrong. It's nothing like that. A human wouldn't last that long in the vampire world."

Elizabeth: "And what would you know about humans in the vampire world?"

Damon: "They don't usually exist. That's what I know and they sure as hell don't fall in love with Vampires and pine away for them. How ridiculous is that? We sure as hell don't make babies. That's the point of why we create children of the night. If vampires could produce children with other female vampires, there would be no need for us to make others."

Elizabeth: "I guess your right. There really wouldn't be any need to become a maker if you could reproduce."

Damon: "Exactly. But, hey there are different stories based on different legends and different interpretations. They could see what happened in Mystic Falls and say that's why evil vampires are destroyed. Some have us sleeping in coffins and others have us running the night never sleeping. Some have us walk during the day others have us burn during the day. Go figure."

He catches himself using the term "us" to include him in the vampire descriptions and watches for Elizabeth to catch it too. She never acknowledges it but gets up to go into the kitchen.

Elizabeth: "Yeah. I can only imagine how annoying it must be to be lumped in with all those other vampires. Are you finished with your cup?"

Damon: "Yes. Here, let me help you."

They both reach for his cup at the same time and their hands meet. Elizabeth touches Damon's skin for the first time.

Elizabeth: "I've got it. You can relax."

He follows her into the kitchen as she washes out the cups and places them in the dish drainer. Her face turned towards the kitchen window to hide the fact that she felt chemistry in the brief touch.

Damon: "So, what would you do with a vampire?"

Elizabeth: "Are you still on that? It's just legends. None of it is true and I know vampires don't really exist outside of novels and movies. Your brother is no more a vampire then you are."

Damon: "Oh, but I am a vampire, my lady. You invited a vampire into your home."

Elizabeth: "What would I do with a vampire, he asks. Well, let me play along you're your game here. Since we are hypothetically speaking about a mythological creature that is only as real as a unicorn I will answer. I just let a vampire into my home. One that supposedly works with me in a hospital and is around humans and blood all day long and all night long. I'd say wow. You're just as cool as Dr. Cullen. Do you feed off animals too?"

Damon: "No. I'm nothing like Dr. Cullen. The hospital is a perfect source of food. There are people who are sick and dying all over the place. Who would ever be suspicious of a doctor going into a dying man's room and coming out to report they passed because of their illness?"

Elizabeth: "Feeding off of sick and dying people. Now that's something different even for you. Vampires aren't supposed to drink dead blood. The heart stops beating and it could make you very sick and very slow and easy to kill."

Damon: "I never said I ate dead blood. I said I feed off the sick and dying. There is still a heart beat and the blood is still warm. I prefer live humans. The warm blood is much more satisfying."

He closes in the space between the two of them by putting his arms around Elizabeth from behind and pulling her to him. She felt his breath on her neck and he could smell her scent burning his nose. He wanted her more then anything in the world. This fragile little human life was in his hands. He could take her life right there in the kitchen. But, he chose not to. It was just a game for now and it was getting interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Damon: "See, we recently had to move to New Orleans from Mystic Falls after that big riot broke out and his girlfriend got left behind there."

Elizabeth: "Seriously? I read about that. Apparently there was some sort of riot at an old church and a huge fire broke out."

Damon: "Yeah. It was all over some superstition about Vampires and the Gilbert family. Can you imagine?"

Elizabeth: "Oh I can imagine. Not only can I imagine, but I believe in the old legends. They make great campfire ghost stories. Jessica and I looked up some of the old legends. They're a scream."

A sudden realization hit Damon as he sat there drinking his coffee and warming his naturally cold skin. She knew all about his history and his brother and she'd read about Mystic Falls. His secret was pretty much out in front of both of them.

Elizabeth: "Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore were in the middle of those Vampire legends based in Mystic Falls."

Damon: "Imagine that. With all the Vampire popularity going around this city right now anyone with that last name is probably lumped into that category."

Elizabeth: "Yeah. And don't have Cullen as a last name either. You're some sort of day walking sparkling freak in relation to the Twilight books."

She laughs and Damon laughs to himself hoping to God she doesn't look at any of the pictures and see his more then perfect resemblance to "The legendary Vampire Damon and his brother" that started the fires in Mystic Falls. He knew he should never have knocked on her door. Why didn't he trust his instincts?

Elizabeth: "So, what does your brother do for a living out here, if I may ask that question?"

Damon: "You may ask me anything you want. You invited me into your home, remember?"

He smiled his killer smile for her and that familiar look came to her face. The one that said she wanted him and everything about him was drawing her in to him. There was an easy way to erase those vampire legends from her mind and he could go back to being "Dr. Salvatore" the blue eyed hottie at the hospital and no one would ever be the wiser. Of course, he'd have to find Jessica and do the same thing to her.

Elizabeth: "Yes, I guess you are my guest."

Damon: "My brother is one of the legendary Salvatore brothers. The one you read about in those online legends."

Elizabeth: "No. You're bull shitting me."

Damon: "I wouldn't bull shit you, my lady."

He felt his old instincts coming back. The ones that would've killed her the second she admitted she knew he was a vampire. Her innocent way of laughing this off as a joke just may be what saved her life tonight. Her wide eyed curiosity made it easy for him to play into it. He could come clean tonight and she'd think it was a huge joke.

Elizabeth: "Stefan Salvatore. The Edward Cullen of Mystic Falls is your brother?"

Damon: "Please, he is nothing like that pussy whipped version of a vampire. By the way, those stories have it all wrong. It's nothing like that. A human wouldn't last that long in the vampire world."

Elizabeth: "And what would you know about humans in the vampire world?"

Damon: "They don't usually exist. That's what I know and they sure as hell don't fall in love with Vampires and pine away for them. How ridiculous is that? We sure as hell don't make babies. That's the point of why we create children of the night. If vampires could produce children with other female vampires, there would be no need for us to make others."

Elizabeth: "I guess your right. There really wouldn't be any need to become a maker if you could reproduce."

Damon: "Exactly. But, hey there are different stories based on different legends and different interpretations. They could see what happened in Mystic Falls and say that's why evil vampires are destroyed. Some have us sleeping in coffins and others have us running the night never sleeping. Some have us walk during the day others have us burn during the day. Go figure."

He catches himself using the term "us" to include him in the vampire descriptions and watches for Elizabeth to catch it too. She never acknowledges it but gets up to go into the kitchen.

Elizabeth: "Yeah. I can only imagine how annoying it must be to be lumped in with all those other vampires. Are you finished with your cup?"

Damon: "Yes. Here, let me help you."

They both reach for his cup at the same time and their hands meet. Elizabeth touches Damon's skin for the first time.

Elizabeth: "I've got it. You can relax."

He follows her into the kitchen as she washes out the cups and places them in the dish drainer. Her face turned towards the kitchen window to hide the fact that she felt chemistry in the brief touch.

Damon: "So, what would you do with a vampire?"

Elizabeth: "Are you still on that? It's just legends. None of it is true and I know vampires don't really exist outside of novels and movies. Your brother is no more a vampire then you are."

Damon: "Oh, but I am a vampire, my lady. You invited a vampire into your home."

Elizabeth: "What would I do with a vampire, he asks. Well, let me play along you're your game here. Since we are hypothetically speaking about a mythological creature that is only as real as a unicorn I will answer. I just let a vampire into my home. One that supposedly works with me in a hospital and is around humans and blood all day long and all night long. I'd say wow. You're just as cool as Dr. Cullen. Do you feed off animals too?"

Damon: "No. I'm nothing like Dr. Cullen. The hospital is a perfect source of food. There are people who are sick and dying all over the place. Who would ever be suspicious of a doctor going into a dying man's room and coming out to report they passed because of their illness?"

Elizabeth: "Feeding off of sick and dying people. Now that's something different even for you. Vampires aren't supposed to drink dead blood. The heart stops beating and it could make you very sick and very slow and easy to kill."

Damon: "I never said I ate dead blood. I said I feed off the sick and dying. There is still a heart beat and the blood is still warm. I prefer live humans. The warm blood is much more satisfying."

He closes in the space between the two of them by putting his arms around Elizabeth from behind and pulling her to him. She felt his breath on her neck and he could smell her scent burning his nose. He wanted her more then anything in the world. This fragile little human life was in his hands. He could take her life right there in the kitchen. But, he chose not to. It was just a game for now and it was getting interesting.

Elizabeth: "Wow. You've really done your research."

Damon: "4 years drama in high school and I took theater in college before med school. I can turn anything into an improv. It's my other gift besides saving lives as a doctor."

She leans back into his embrace putting her arms around his neck and pulling his face to hers.

Elizabeth: "So, are you gonna kiss me or are we gonna role play vampire and pet all night long?"

Before he knew it her lips were on his and they were engaged in kissing. Suddenly, he was highly aware of the fact that not only would his secret come out as soon as he got excited but she would probably freak out and run around like she was crazy when his eyes changed. He kept his eyes closed as she pulled away not wanting it to go any further then just a first kiss.

Elizabeth: "It's getting late and we have to work tomorrow."

He cleared his throat and tried to choke down the change before opening his eyes. He looked down at his watch and when he was sure, he looked back up at her.

Damon: "Yeah. It is getting late. It's going to be a long walk home."

She walked him to the door and he stopped before walking out.

Elizabeth: "Good night, my vampire lover."

Damon: "Good night, my pet. Be sure to lock your windows and doors. Once we're invited in, we can come back any time we want. An open window is as good as letting us in the door."

Elizabeth: "You're such a dork. I always lock my windows and doors. I'm a woman living alone in the country."

She smiles as he leaves and locks the door behind them. Now he remembered why it was dangerous to go in her house. Not only did she know about what he is, but she was making a game out of the fact that he was a vampire. Something had to be done. Knowledge in a human's hands was dangerous. The problem is he couldn't bring himself to get rid of her. He'd been alone in the world too long and maybe that was why she had gotten to him so quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

That night, Elizabeth slept like a baby. She dreamed of having Damon sneak in through her window and ravaging her body. She had the most wildly sexy dream about him like he was right next to her in her bed. When she woke, to catch her breath, she did a double take to make sure she was actually dreaming and she hadn't sub consciously actually invited him into her bed. No sign of anyone other then her faithful old Weeping Willow tree waving in the light breeze outside. She saw a shadow and quickly turned on the light. It had to be the tree taunting her as it did when she was younger. There was no way a human could possibly have been sitting in that tree. Not that far up and it was impossible to climb that high. She did a quick look out the window just to make sure she wasn't imagining things. It was still locked tight. Why was she imagining Damon outside her window anyway?

She rolled over and went back to sleep. The next day, Damon got up and got dressed for work. Stefan was downstairs sitting on the couch. He was researching something on the Internet.

Damon: "And what are you up to, Little Brother?"

He tried to look at the computer screen over Stefan's shoulder, but Stefan was quick to hide what he was looking at.

Stefan: "I'm taking your advice."

Damon: "Wait a minute. You're taking my advice on something? What's the catch?"

Stefan: "No. You're right. I should really get out there in the world and try to find something to do with my life. I can't sit here waiting forever for Elena to come back. That would make me no different then you."

Damon: "That hurts. You couldn't be like me on you best day. You're too weak for that. Elena isn't worth 145 years of your life anyway. She's not Kathrin as much as she could pass for her twin looks-wise."

Stefan: "Anyway, I found a place that is hiring not that far from New Orleans General Hospital. So, I can get a job and join the world here."

Damon: "How sweet. Does this mean you're finally going to drive your car somewhere?"

Stefan: "Maybe. We'll see."

Damon: "Well, if that's not the silver lining in the cloud. You're not the mope around the house type. I don't understand why you weren't chomping at the bit to go join the human world out there like I did."

Stefan: "You'd better watch yourself. You almost sounded like you care about my well being."

Damon: "Don't get excited. I still could give a damn less if you sit here and mope yourself to death. I was only suggesting you go back to your old wannabe human ways. My day job is waiting for me."

He gives a sinister grin and leaves. Stefan opens his laptop back up and Google's the New Orleans General Hospital employee data bank. He checks out Elizabeth's information. There had to be some reason why Damon was so bent on her. What was she hiding that Damon wanted so bad? So far everything read like normal and didn't set off anything in Stefan's mind that Damon would want.

Until he Google searched her name away from the Employee data bank. Elizabeth Jean Michaels was born February 8th 1975 to Michael and Jean Wallace at New Orleans General Hospital. Michael Wallace died of Lung Cancer at the age of 43.

When he searched Jean Michaels-Wallace he got nothing. He got a birth certificate for Jean and a death Certificate. The cause of death was unknown and her body was never found. There was an article about Jean's car being involved in a traffic accident. Her car swerved suddenly to avoid an animal in the road and had hit a light pole. When the police arrived on the scene there was no "animal" to be found and Jean's body was no where to be found either. The car was totaled and it was assumed she was ejected from the car and killed. Jean's mother, Rose Michaels was still living in New Orleans and was Elizabeth's guardian now that both her parents were gone. Stefan powered down his computer and decided he'd go to the hospital and try to learn more about Elizabeth before Damon did something to hurt her.


	7. Chapter 7

.

He parked his car in the visitor's parking lot. He made sure the car blended in with the other normal visitor's cars. Nobody would question him if he looked like he was visiting someone in the hospital. He couldn't risk Damon seeing him either. He'd tip Elizabeth off and blow everything. He could hear two girls laughing in the distance and tuned in to them.

Elizabeth: "He totally did. I swear to God. I was standing in my kitchen and he was helping me bring the coffee cups in from the front room."

Jessica: "Seriously? He just popped off with he's a vampire in casual conversation."

Elizabeth: "Yeah. It was totally casual. He straight up said his brother was the legendary Stefan Salvatore and that they were responsible for that big riot in Mystic Falls. I laughed at him. He was being serious though I could tell."

Jessica: "Wow. Dr. Hottie has fallen head over heals into the whole vampire legend thing."

Elizabeth: "Yeah and he asked me what I would do if I invited one into my home. That part was creepy and all the rest of the hypothetical talk was "we" this "I" that and how a human would never survive in the vampire world without joining it."

Jessica: "Wow. That sounds like a lot more then Improve Theater talking."

Elizabeth: "Yeah. That's what I said too. But, he could just be a good actor also. Researching his role and delivering his lines without blinking."

Jessica: "You never know. I mean, he has a very matter-of-fact way of speaking anyway. So, you could be right on the training."

Elizabeth: "Besides, it was sexy the way his eyes changed colors after he kissed me."

Jessica: "His eyes changed colors how?"

Elizabeth: "They got like really light. His eyes are natural like ocean blue, but his eyes went almost a real pale blue when he got turned on."

Jessica: "That sounds hot. My eyes change depending on what color top I'm wearing. It doesn't mean I want to suck your blood. Less Twilight would help you out a lot."

Elizabeth: "Funny. I don't even watch that stuff. I'm just pointing out what Damon was doing in person. Not some warped sense of reality I'm making up."

Jessica: "Yeah and the Mystic Falls Legend has nothing to do with your sudden obsession that he may be that Damon Salvatore."

Elizabeth: "And why does that mean anything? He said a hospital is a perfect cover up for a vampire. Patients die of their symptoms all the time and nobody would be any wiser of a doctor going into a room and checking on patients."

Jessica: "Let me let you in on something. The Damon from those stories would've ripped out your throat for suggesting he was a vampire. If he was feeling sweet, he'd erase your memory and put you back out there as a walking zombie to protect his ass. He wouldn't kiss you in the kitchen and profess how he's covering up his blood cravings. This is a normal, horny 31 year old male who wants to jump your bones in the medicine closet. Not some vampire over 145 years old. "

Elizabeth: "Day walkers have normal functioning bodies. They just need blood to survive and it depends on their strength too."

Jessica: "Seriously, I'm taking you out tonight. You obviously need a social life and something else to occupy your time. Step away from the Google and Anne Rice novels."

Elizabeth: "Ha, ha. Malloy's at 8?"

Jessica: "Sounds like a plan. Bring Dracula with you."

Elizabeth: "Shut up. We never had this conversation. I asked you why you gave some stranger my address, got it?"

Jessica: "Got it. Break's over."

She goes back inside the building. Suddenly, Damon pops up behind Stefan unannounced.

Damon: "Beautiful isn't she?"

Stefan: "They're both beautiful."

Damon: "Those two know everything there is to know about us."

Stefan: "Yeah, but Jessica doesn't believe any of it. She takes it as a big joke and things Elizabeth is crazy for believing in it."

Damon: "She is crazy for believing in it. We don't exist in this world."

Stefan: "There has to be some reason she is hell bent on this whole vampire thing."

Damon: "Oh there is. Mommy was born in Mystic Falls, but nobody talks to her about why mommy suddenly stopped coming around. They told her she's dead."


	8. Chapter 8

Stefan: "Yeah. I read something about an accident involving her car, but her body was never recovered."

Damon: "Yeah. She was a missing person and then just fell off of the face of the planet. The police assume she was dead because there was no reported activity on her credit cards or anything. It was like she never existed after that wreck. She supposedly tried to swerve around an animal in the road."

Stefan: "But, no animal was ever found either or any blood traces on her car anywhere."

Damon: "You want to know what I think happened on that scene."

Stefan: "Does she have any idea about any of this?"

Damon: "I never asked. It doesn't come up in every day conversation. Hey, how are you? Did your mom hit a vampire in the middle of the road? I think she was changed and walked away from the scene. What sounds good for lunch?"

He shakes his head at him like he's crazy or something.

Stefan: "One thing is for certain, if her mother was born in Mystic Falls and this whole crazy theory of yours is true, we knew her mother."

Damon: "You really are a buzz kill, you know. I was enjoying our being unknown here."

Stefan: "We still are unknown. Nothing has changed."

Damon: "Just my soul purpose for choosing this particular hospital in this particular town. I figured with the entire gothic vampire following around here, we'd just blend right in with the local legends and folk tales."

Stefan: "So, you think because Elizabeth's mother was made a vampire in Mystic Falls it automatically outs you as the number one vampire. That would mean she knew what you were and believed it. She doesn't believe in any of that crap."

Damon: "Yeah, Well, about that. I sort of may have inadvertently let it slip in her kitchen that we were vampires and you were the legendary Stefan Salvatore she's been reading about."

Stefan: "She's never met me. Why would you bring me up?"

Damon: "She was talking about the legends and reading them online and believing they were a hoot. I had to try to make it real for her. She couldn't go around with the disillusion that vampires are hilarious to read about. She had to realize we were serious. I even went into detail about how once we're invited into the home we can come back any time we want."

Stefan: "You have to realize she thinks you're absolutely insane right now. That girl doesn't believe any of that stuff as being real. You're some crazy guy who is obsessed with the Salvatore Legends she was joking about. You're just working really hard to undo all that work to hide your real identity."

Damon: "Maybe and maybe I am better off as some wacked job who is professing truth in those stories. It keeps my undead hide out of the frying pan and yours out of the fire. Besides, why the hell should she believe anything that comes out of my mouth? I'm a good actor who can improve about anything."

Stefan: "You just watch out. She's not going to just open up and talk about her mother with you and you can't just volunteer some random information until she brings it up. She already thinks your nuts. I don't want her thinking your psycho too."

Damon: "Oh, but I am a psycho. I'm the wicked brother who rips out people's throats or breaks their neck when they find out I'm a vampire or threatens our well being. Remember? Jessica has the real me down pat. She knows not to cross my path even if it is hypothetical."

Stefan: "We can't afford to screw up here. If her mother was born in Mystic Falls, she knew us and she probably has pictures of us somewhere."

Damon: "No. Elizabeth doesn't have any pictures of us or her mother. She was never told about what happened to her mother. Didn't I just say that earlier? The only way she knows anything is through legends and what she thinks is stories. Otherwise known as, she knows our whole life through Google search and researching the legends. Besides, if she never finds out I turned Mommy into a vampire then it's better for us. That worked so well with Elena and her mom."

Stefan: "That's exactly why I said we can't afford to screw up. You have to be careful with what you volunteer to her. I'm serious. If you're truly being honest about wanting to stay unknown, you can't just inadvertently say things to her."

Damon: "Why do you care? You're the one in hiding. I'm out in the real world getting to know the daughter of a vampire."

Stefan: "I care if you hurt people. You know that."


	9. Chapter 9

Damon: "Ah, the truth comes out. The ol' Damon is going to cause the end of the human world thing comes out at last. Contrary to popular belief, I am not here to take down the human race by making friends with a couple of vampire freaks. I want a companion in my life. Is that so hard for anyone to grasp? God, I can't help it if she has a colorful background and that it's very intriguing for me. She doesn't need Superman to come rescue her. So, I suggest if you want to keep your own peaceful living that you stay out of my way."

Stefan could see a glimpse of the Damon he knew as his brother surfacing in that one look. He seriously was trying to keep her away from him and away from the truth as much as possible. Stefan decided he had to put some faith in Damon and got back in his car and left the hospital. He didn't like the fact that he sent a pissed off Damon back into a hospital full of vulnerable people, but he couldn't push it any further either. Damon might do something just to prove to him that he wasn't kidding around.

Meanwhile, Damon goes out behind the hospital where no other person would walk and starts throwing things no normal human could lift out of frustration. What was it going to take to prove he wasn't the evil person everyone thought he was? Ok, maybe he was that evil person. Maybe he did make a point in telling everyone he "had no good side" to get on and that he didn't care, but that was a front. He cared. There was part of him that wanted to do well and to be good, but he was so good at just being an evil bad guy. Elizabeth understood him as a good guy with good intentions. So, screw what Stefan thought. Why was he even giving a second thought to what any of them thought? He had to stop going down that road. He was putting himself in a position that would only turn out bad for him self. Trusting a human girl and trusting his brother who screwed him to begin with. What the hell was he thinking?

After a quick clean up, he walked back into the hospital like nothing happened, but Elizabeth already spotted the change in his personality and was coming straight over to find out what happened. Damn you, Stefan. Now what the hell am I supposed to tell her?

Elizabeth: "You look bugged. What's up?"

Damon: "Oh, my brother the hero showed up in the parking lot to tell me that I can't afford to screw up this job."

Elizabeth: "Well, that's rude. He has no idea how good of a doctor you are. People sing your praises here. You have lots of patients who love you and trust you with their care."

Damon: "Yeah. I have a lot of patients who love and trust me. But, my brother seems to think I'm somehow out to destroy the human race with one foul move."

He rolls his eyes like it's the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard and makes a dramatic hand gesture like a bird attacking. He hoped he was covering up the fact that there was some truth to that statement. It didn't sound like a sibling rivalry comment a normal person would make. Then again, he wasn't normal and neither was Stefan. He also had to take into fact that Elizabeth didn't know Stefan from a hole in the ground. So, she had no idea that the two of them were never really close or loving.

Elizabeth: "Why is your brother so negative about you? What has he done to improve lives? Has he ever brought someone back from the edge of death or held the hand of a sick child while they healed. He has no idea what you're capable of here. He has no right to judge you when he hasn't walked a mile in your shoes."

Damon: "He's negative about me because I haven't exactly been a sweet angel of a brother to him. I've done some pretty screwed up stuff to him in the past."

Elizabeth: "The past is meant to be forgiven. He needs to get over it. It'll just make him old and bitter if he keeps harping on shit from the past. You're brother sounds like a drag."

Damon: "Well, to me he is. He's a brooding, moody, pain in my ass. But, you have to love him because he's my brother and I have to love my family, right? Even if I can't stand him some days, he is still blood and I would be no where without him."

Elizabeth: "That's right. You wouldn't be Damon without Stefan. Besides, I'm sure it's not all horrible between you two. You have some shining moments."

Damon: "Sure we do. There's positive stuff in there somewhere. I just don't like the fact that he is poking around in my business trying to stir up old skeletons. It's none of his business anyway. If I want the world to know about my past, I will tell them in my time. He just needs to stay out of it. He pisses me off. He didn't have to leave his girlfriend in Mystic Falls. He could've stayed behind. I could give a damn less if he's here or not. My life goes on. I'm an adult who can take care of my self."


	10. Chapter 10

Elizabeth: "Amen to that. I may be an only child, but I can relate to the whole wanting to be taken seriously as an adult thing you've got going on there."

Damon: "Thank you for your concern and kind words. He just really knows how to piss me off and it wouldn't be so bad if I couldn't predict what he was doing, ya know."

Elizabeth: "I have a little motto for you to live by the next time your dickhead brother comes around to rain on your parade."

Damon: "Really. What's that?"

Elizabeth: "He can take his self righteous act and shove it sideways up his ass. Don't let him get to you. You're obviously not that old Damon that he can't trust anymore and you obviously have made a new life for yourself. If he can't see that, then too bad because he's going to miss out on a lot of good things."

Damon: "I like it. It's right up my alley. Shove your self righteous act up your ass sideways. You're brilliant."

He puts his arm around her and she smiles up at him like a girlfriend would. Suddenly, a thought hit him. Elizabeth could be a half breed. Wasn't the woman he found dying on the side of the road pregnant? He had to have changed her for a reason other then to piss off Stefan with more vampires running around his clean little town. He had to have felt something for the unborn child or he would've just drained Jean like any other victim. Did that make Elizabeth some sort of half vampire half human accident? Was that even possible to do to a human who was pregnant? It would make sense Jean drank Vampire blood while pregnant. The baby would have Vampire blood in its system when mom died. They both technically were dead with Vampire blood in their system. Holy shit! Stefan would have kittens if he knew what he did. It was beautiful. He tried not to grin like the cat that swallowed the Cannery at the thought of doing something no other vampire in history had ever done. He was an evil genius.

He marveled to himself and wondered if Elizabeth had any clue that her mother gave her vampire blood in utro. She had no idea the potential she had running through her veins. He couldn't wait to unleash it.

Elizabeth: "Hello? Earth to Damon, are you in there?"

Damon: "I'm sorry. I was just thinking about how lucky you are. I didn't mean to space on you."

Elizabeth: "It's ok. You're allowed to space out and think about how lucky I am to be with you. I feel lucky."

Damon: "Be with you? Does this make you my girlfriend now? Wow, we had one kiss at your house. We haven't even gone out to dinner yet."

Elizabeth: "I'll let you know at dinner about that "girlfriend" thing you just brought up."

She gives him a playful wink and goes off to do her rounds. Damon goes into the lounge. Jessica is sitting at the table eating her lunch.

Jessica: "Hey Damon."

Damon: "Jessica, what a pleasant surprise."

Jessica: "Yeah. Imagine finding someone eating lunch in the break room."

She rolls her eyes like he's nuts and he comes and sits down at the table across from her. His wheels turning in his head said he had to make friends with her so he could get what she knows about Elizabeth out of her.

Damon: "So, what can you tell me about your girl Elizabeth?"

Jessica: "Oh no. You're not using me as the middle woman to go between your love affair at the office. You ask her yourself."

Damon: "Must you be so suspicious? I'm just asking for the best friend's opinion on her best friend. It's nothing like using you as a middle woman. I swear. If you want, this conversation never has to leave you and me. I did ask for her address from you, remember?"

Jessica: "Well, I suppose that may justify me scooping a little for you."

She gives him a flirty smile much like the one he used to seduce his victims. It felt different coming from someone else to him. She leaned forward towards him to make it seem like she was going to tell him a huge secret in this empty room. She never gave him that address and she didn't much care.

Jessica: "Well, what do you want to know?"

Damon: "Everything you're willing to dish. The basics, has she had any boyfriends?"

She puts on a game face like they are playing 20 questions. Not giving too much detail, but not really leaving anything out. Giving just enough so that Elizabeth couldn't accuse her of telling him too much about her.

Jessica: "Yes. 4 that were serious and she has dated a few. But, she will tell you the nature of those relationships over time."

Damon: "Ok. So, there is no current serious boyfriend in her life."

Jessica: "No there is not."

Damon: "Does she live alone or with someone?"

Jessica: "You already know she lives alone. You went to her house. Her Gran looks in on her and she takes care of her Gran."

Damon: "Are her and her Gran close?"

Jessica: "Yes. She is very close to her Gran and she makes sure she approves of the serious ones. Gran is a tough cookie to crack. So, you'd better be extra charming and extra sweet to Elizabeth so she brags on you to Gran. The better the rep, the more likely she's going to embrace you like a Grandson."

Damon: "Ok, sugar up the Grandma. Good advice there."

Jessica: "And one more thing and I want you to take this seriously because it is the number one most important thing ever. Especially if you want this to be a harmonious relationship between you and me."

Damon: "Shoot."

Jessica: "If you screw this up and break her heart, I will drive a stake through that vampire obsessed heart of yours and leave you out to burn in the sun, understand?"

Damon: "Ouch. That sounds like it would hurt a lot."

Jessica: "Yeah. I hope it does. I will rip out your throat if you screw her over, got it?"

Damon: "Loud and clear."

Jessica: "Good."

She puts on a happy face again.

Jessica: "What are you plans after work this evening?"

Damon: "Dinner with Elizabeth. Why, what's up?"

Jessica: "I invited Elizabeth to Malloy's after work. She didn't mention a dinner date with you that little sneak."

Damon: "It's not really a big deal. It's two friends having dinner together."

Jessica: "Yeah, two friends that had an intense kiss last night from what I was told."

Damon: "If Elizabeth told you that we bungeed off a cliff together, would you believe her?"

Jessica: "Ha, ha. You're full of jokes today. No, ass I wouldn't believe it because Elizabeth is afraid of heights. So, putting her on you back and scurrying to the top of the nearest pine tree may freak her out a bit."

Damon: "What's with the vampire references? Everyone knows that a vampire doesn't climb trees. That movie has it all wrong. It's for entertainment purposes. It's not a motto for how to live the vampire life. I'm sorry to break it to you."

Jessica: "Really and why wouldn't a vampire climb a tree?"

Damon: "How the hell should I know? Do I look like an expert or something? You women are really obsessed and need to get over it. It's just a bunch of stories also known as works of fiction. It's also known as imaginations running wild and crazy with the idea of eternal love. Who doesn't want someone to love them like Romeo and Juliet? It's the same thing only someone used Vampires. Big deal."

Jessica: "Someone is touchy. You need to relax it wasn't a personal jab at you."

Damon takes a deep breath and calms himself down a bit. He realized he was starting to jump down the poor girl's throat over a common pop culture reference. How many normal guys would get that pissed off over some stupid ass comment like that? Yeah, just bring the whole "You're crazy" scenario home.

Damon: "I apologize. That had to sound like I was some sort of nut case or something."

Jessica: "No worries. You didn't sound like you were nuts. You sounded almost offended like someone was attacking your pride or something."

Damon: "Well, I have pale skin and light eyes. I must look like I could pass for the living dead some days after a 12 hour shift. It makes sense that someone would mistake me for a vampire."

Jessica looks him over once.

Jessica: "Hmmm, now that you mention it, no you don't look anything like the undead. You're just projecting it on to yourself because Elizabeth has an obsession with those old Salvatore Legends and your last name happens to be Salvatore. So, there's a natural curiosity there."

Damon: "Yes. There is a natural curiosity. So, exactly what do these old Salvatore Legends say? I mean, since they're my ancestors and all it might be worth looking up."

Jessica clears her throat and puts on this dramatic narrative tone to her voice.

Jessica: "Well, I'll give you the Google version of it. Basically, there are two brothers Damon and Stefan and they lived in Mystic Falls. Stefan is the nice one and Damon is the wicked evil one out to destroy everything Stefan has for his own selfish purposes. Basically, Damon is messed up beyond anyone's help and has been pining away for 145 years over the same woman. Fast forward, there was a huge fire in a church that claimed the lives of many vampires including said love of Damon's life. This event repeated itself some time later and half the town was destroyed. Elena was caught up in it because Stefan was her man and her best friend was a witch. Damon was blamed for the whole thing. End of story."

Damon: "Wow. I really was better off not knowing that little story. Glad I didn't look it up."

Jessica: "See? The whole story is completely boring in every sense of the word and not worth a second thought. But, here Liz is trying to make sense out of where her mother would fit into that story."

Damon: "Her mother? What the hell does her mother have to do with the Salvatore's and the fire at the church?"

Jessica: "As far as I can see nothing. Her mother would have to be over 200 years old in order to fit the bill. I don't see that happening."

Damon: "You're saying her mother would have to be the same age as the Salvatore's in order to fit the bill, so to speak."

Jessica: "Yes and 200 year old women don't give birth to daughters who are 28 years old today. It doesn't add up. If she were a 200 year old woman, there's no way she'd have birthed Elizabeth."


	11. Chapter 11

Damon: "Yeah, unless Elizabeth is a 200 year old woman also. She looks damn good for 200 years old."

Jessica: "First of all, a normal pregnancy takes 9 months. If her mother died pregnant, it would take Elizabeth too. So, obviously she wasn't pregnant when she died because Elizabeth is alive and well today."

Damon: "Well, it's always possible that when her mother was in that accident they rushed her to the hospital in time to save Elizabeth. It could have been a baby or me thing. Most doctors would see she was pregnant and do everything to help the baby too."

Jessica: "True and any mother would want their baby saved."

Damon: "Besides, if her mother was a 200 year old vampire or witch or whatever Elizabeth thinks who ran with the Salvators, they never would have taken a pregnant woman down. It's two lives and Stefan was all about saving humanity. Hence, why he never drank human blood."

Jessica: "Yeah, but your name sake would've taken her down in a heart beat. He never would've thought about the baby or human life. He's thinking he needs to feed and she's good and vulnerable, so what the hell."

There was that flicker in his eye. He was bound and determined to reveal himself to Jessica. She was pushing all the right buttons assuming to know exactly what he was thinking in any given situation and assuming the worst. What he was trying to figure out was if she knew that the Damon in those stories was lethal, why she was trying to bait him into this debate. It was like she was trying to test him. Like she already knew some sort of secret was hiding inside.

Damon: "Let me ask you this. If Damon kills to survive and doesn't care about human life, why was he so determined to help his brother and his girlfriend survive the war?"

Jessica: "Everyone gets lonely and Stefan and Elena are good company. Besides, I still think they passed her around between each other like they did with Kathrin so many years prior."

Damon: "Is that what you think was going on? A sexy manage Tri between them."

Jessica: "That's how they made it sound. For all I know she was their source of blood. I don't assume to put any real thought into it. They're stories and are made to be entertaining. Put it this way, if this was a soap opera, Elena would be pregnant with the evil twin brother's baby by now."

She starts laughing and shakes her head.

Damon: "So, what your angle on this? Do you think it was all just some sort of sex for blood thing or something?"

Jessica: "My angle on the Salvatore Legends or my angle on the existence of Vampires period."

Damon: "Let's drop the legends and go for Vampires in existence period."

Jessica: "Well, my angle on Vampires in existence is this. Vampires need blood to survive and that's just a fact. No matter what way you twist it. Either they hunt animals or humans. In my version, they hunt both and prefer human blood because it makes them stronger. In my version, they don't wear fancy rings or sparkle when the sunlight hits them. Old fashion sun light will burn them up like paper in a fire. Day Walkers on the other hand, Day Walkers are my favorite cuz you can't tell them from actual flesh and blood living humans. They walk and talk just like you and I and live lives like ours. No traditional coffins and dark dungeons to sleep in. Day Walkers actually will fight on the side of saving humanity from the darker Vampires."

Damon: "I like your version of Day Walkers. Like undead cowboys out shooting up the Wild West."

Jessica: "Yeah. Day Walkers can't stand the bad dark Vampires. It makes it harder for them to live normal lives when everyone is worried about getting eaten in their sleep."

Damon: "I'd say so."

Jessica: "But, look let's face facts. Vampires don't really exist in this realm of the world. They never will because we can't accept anything that is different from us. We have to either, capture one and perform medical tests on it to see what caused the genetic defect. Duplicate the effect of looking dead but living or test the effects of eating human blood on other test subjects. Not to mention the religious crap that comes with it. All vampires have to be some sort of demonic nasty being out to possess people and rape the woman."

Damon: "That's a rather grim out look on things."

Jessica: "It's true. Think about it. The human race doesn't accept things as they are. We have to have scientific proof that it is real. So far, no scientific proof backs up rising from the dead. Besides, I think if they were real they have better things to do then try to prove themselves as a race to us."

Damon: "Damn right we do. We've been around for hundreds of years and it's frankly insulting that we don't exist in this world. It's insulting that we're automatically labeled as being evil and up to no good just because the word Vampire comes up. It's horrible."

Jessica gives him a "are you serious" look and rolls her eyes.

Jessica: "Really dude, you take this too seriously. Nobody judges you because you think of yourself as a vampire. Nobody is condemning your lifestyle choice. Relax you're safe. You're just Dr. Damon Salvatore. Not some big mystery we need to solve tonight. Now, get your sexy ass out of those scrubs and let's go get drunk."

Damon: "We have to wait for Elizabeth. I'm just going to go home and change."

Jessica: "Whatever turns you on, dude. Oh, and watch out. It's a full moon. I wouldn't want your fangs to come out in public."

She kisses him on the forehead and leaves the break room. Damon starts laughing.

Damon: "She really could give a shit less about this. I like her attitude."

The day goes by and Elizabeth finishes her shift and heads home to get ready for her date with Damon. Jessica calls her as she is in mid-dig for something to wear in the closet.

Elizabeth: "Hello?"

Jessica: "Liz, oh my god. Is Damon there with you yet?"

Elizabeth: "No. Why?"

Jessica: "Check this out."

She forwards her a picture of Damon and her mother together. Her mother is obviously pregnant and the two of them appear as a couple. Elizabeth puts the phone on speaker so she can get ready and talk.

Elizabeth: "Holy shit. That's my mom and that's Damon bigger then shit."

Jessica: "Yeah. Exactly and that makes those odd out bursts about him being a vampire true. He's confessing to you before you uncover the truth about him because he likes you. Exactly like I figured he was."

Elizabeth: "My mother knew Damon and this picture is back in the 1800's. How in the hell is that even possible? That has to be my Gran pregnant with my mom, but it's not because I have a similar picture of her in my memory book holding me as a baby. Damon is my mother's maker."

Jessica: "Check out the ring on Damon's hand in that picture and look at his hand tonight. It's the same freaken ring and momma has one too. That's how she survived."

Elizabeth: "Yeah. I'd watch out if I were you. Damon doesn't like to be taunted or played with."

Jessica: "I don't plan on pissing him off or playing with him. I just wanted to know the truth and now I have it."

Elizabeth: "OK. Now how do I play off the rest of the night without it seeming like I'm hiding something from him. That he probably already knows about."

Jessica: "You don't give a damn one way or the other. It works for me until he got suspicious earlier."

Elizabeth: "All right. Just watch out because he could still be dangerous."

Jessica: "It's a vampire. They're all dangerous if provoked."

A car pulls up in Elizabeth's drive way.

Elizabeth: "Crap, he's here. I gotta go. I'll see you after dinner."

Jessica: "Yeah, don't stand me up or I'll stake both of you."

Elizabeth: "Ha, ha. I'm only half vampire. I was in utro when she died with the blood in her. Technically, I don't have any vampire in me at all until I die with the blood in my system."

Jessica: "Whatever. Talk to you later."

Elizabeth: "Bye."

They hang up and Elizabeth finishes her make up and fixes her hair. Damon knocks on her door.

Elizabeth: "Come on in, it's open. I'll be down in 5."

He comes in and 5 minutes later she comes downstairs with her purse and phone.

Elizabeth: "Sorry about the wait. I was still primping a bit."

Damon: "It's perfectly all right. I brought you something."

He hands her a dozen roses. She sets her purse and phone on the coffee table and gives him a kiss.

Elizabeth: "These are absolutely gorgeous. Thank you. I'll go put them in some water."

She goes into the kitchen and gets a vase and puts the flowers in it. Damon sees her Iphone wallpaper and notices the dated clothing on the couple she saved.

Damon: "Nice phone wallpaper. That picture is early 1800's."

Elizabeth: "Yeah, Jessica sent me that picture. I like it. He looks just like you."

Damon: "Yeah, if I were a 200 year old man."

Elizabeth comes back into the living room.

Elizabeth: "All right, confession time."

Damon: "Uh oh, this sounds serious. Don't tell me you've changed your mind about our date tonight."

Elizabeth: "No. I'm still going out with you. I just can't say this out in a public place."

Damon: "Oh, that's all. You want privacy. I can understand that. Please, confess away."

He sits next to her on the couch and she takes a deep breath. She looked like she was hiding something pretty huge and he was sure they were on the same page with her confession cuz it was killing him not to share what he knew about her mother with her.

Elizabeth: "Remember when I said I could drink coffee by the gallon and it doesn't keep me from sleeping at night?"

Damon: "Yes. Some people are like that. No big deal."

Elizabeth: "Well, it's not just the coffee. I like the heat. The warmth of the liquid keeps my skin warm so I feel like I'm normal to the touch."

Damon's eyes get big like he's about to open a huge gift on Christmas morning.

Damon: "Normal to the touch. You mean, so your skin has a warm feeling to another human holding your hand or rubbing your face or something."

Elizabeth: "Yeah. My hands aren't just cold because I have a low blood level. That woman in that picture on the phone is my mother and that man is her maker. My mother was a vampire and she was pregnant with me when she was changed. So, I'm actually lots older then 28."

Damon: "Child, I'm older then 31. That's me in that picture with your mother. I drink coffee and whiskey to keep warm too. My body still functions like a normal body. I'm a full blooded vampire. I'm over 200 years old."

He couldn't hold back any more. He grabs Elizabeth and kisses her with everything he is holding back and she melts into his arms.

Elizabeth: "Wow. That was some reaction to finding out your girlfriend has vampire blood in her heir."

Damon: "My vampire blood in your heir. This means we're free to do anything we want together. I don't have to worry about you. You're not some fragile little human not meant for my world or some wanna be. You're the real deal. You make me want to feed you just to see if it's real. My God, I made a child. That in itself is an oddity. Vampires don't breed other vampires that way. It doesn't work like that. But, your mother was already pregnant when I turned her. So, that makes sense."

Elizabeth: "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down there cowboy. I'm not ready to start drinking blood and fly around town eating the living."

Damon: "That's a myth by the way we don't actually fly. You can survive just like Stefan does without killing the living. It's very possible. I just prefer the hunt. It's more entertaining. Does anyone else know your secret?"

Elizabeth: "No. Nobody else knows. Jessica's been helping me try to get answers for awhile since nobody would talk about what happened to my mother. My Gran doesn't even bring it up and my father never wanted to talk about why she left. So, I've pretty much been in the dark except for what I could Google based on loose public facts about my life."

Damon: "I truly am sorry they kept who you really are away from you for so long. Can I fill in some of the blanks for you?"

Elizabeth: "Please do. I'm empty as far as my real upbringing."

Damon: "Would you mind this conversation in the car? I don't want to keep Jessica waiting for us. She might call about 500 times if we don't show up."

Elizabeth: "Not at all. Let's go. I'm starving to death."

Damon smiles a wicked smirk and hugs her as close to him as possible. Elizabeth finds herself smelling him. She was actually tying to see if vampires really did smell different from humans. She couldn't tell with him. There was the smell of freshly showered skin and shampoo. His clothes smelled like they were freshly laundered and there was even a hint of delicious cologne that was driving her nuts. He had her purse and cell phone in his hand before she realized she'd left them in the house.

Damon: "We have to work on your leaving stuff behind though. That's not a good thing to do."

She locks her door.

Elizabeth: "Calm down. I'm not a warrior of the night like you are."

Damon: "A warrior of the night. I like the sounds of that. It makes me sound like I'm some sort of knight fighting off the dragons or something. It's very poetic."

Elizabeth: "Shut up."

She shoves him playfully as he holds her car door open for her. She gets inside and he gets in the driver's side.

Elizabeth: "OK, the huge missing chunk of my life, please."

Damon: "I'm sure you have questions you'd like to ask before I get started on that. That's a long story."

Elizabeth: "Oh yeah. I have many. Can you guess some of them?"

Damon: "Oh, I'm sure I can. I don't have to have mind reading skills to pick those out of your brain."

Elizabeth looks at him with a smile in her eyes as he starts up the car and they exit the drive way. He catches her eye in his peripheral vision and goes to work picking her brain. To the outside eye, it looked like a loving glance between lovers.

Damon: "OK. Don't worry I won't hurt you. I'm not after your blood or to turn you into some crazed killer out to do my evil doing. Although back in my time, you'd make the best kind of weapon. Trust me, I thought about it. But, you've been raised as a human for so long that it makes your vampire skills non existent. You'd be more of a burden then a benefit at this point. It's like training a guard dog to bird hunt. He only knows guarding the house not hunting."

Elizabeth: "You really can read my mind."

Damon: "It's part of the gift. You're technically working with your maker, not dating. This is our first date. No, I don't sneak in your window at night and watch you. That's just creepy and down right wrong. Yes, I've spied on you a little. I was curious about you after finding out who your mother was. I wanted to know if you'd grown up like me or like your mom. I had no idea what I would find when I went looking for you."

Elizabeth: "And you obviously liked what you found."

Damon: "Yes. I liked you before I knew who you were. I saw an attractive female and my natural male hormones went to work. But, the whole vamping out when I'm next to you got in my way. So, I kept a distance. I thought I blew it when I kissed you in your kitchen."

Elizabeth: "You honestly freaked me out a bit that night. You're obsession on this whole vampire/pet thing really had me wondering if you needed mental help. Then I thought I was tripping when I thought your eyes changed color when we kissed."

Damon: "They do. My eyes change because I want you. I want all of you with everything I am."

Elizabeth: "Somehow, I don't think you mean that in the human sexual relationship way."

Damon: "Yeah, actually I do mean it in the sexual human relationship way. I mean I want you with everything I am. Not just your blood."

Elizabeth: "Just making sure."

Now he noticed her blush a bit at the idea of him wanting her sexually. Suddenly, that's all that was on her brain. He lost the real questions he was searching for.

Damon: "Seriously, with the "I'm not attractive like that" thoughts? You are so attractive that way. There's no need to be shy and embarrassed by it."

Elizabeth: "Can you save some of my thoughts for me to express to you myself?"

Damon: "Yeah. I don't communicate in code like this. You asked me to answer some of the basic human questions and then you started in on the whole sexual attraction issue and it threw off my vibe I was on."

Elizabeth takes a deep breath and shakes off the thoughts.

Elizabeth: "OK. Try and see if you can find some others I may have. I'll throw some random stuff in there."

Damon starts laughing.

Damon: "Obviously we photograph. You have pictures all over of me and your mom. We have souls and no, you can't see it through my eyes. I do move at incredible speeds. That much is true and I do have incredible strength. That is true also. My eyes do change colors. I can compel you to do whatever I want at any given time. I enjoy your attention so I wouldn't want to scare you off by forcing you into anything you don't want. Yes, I am naturally cold even though my body functions normally. I'm wearing silver in my ring. So, that doesn't burn. I own jewelry with crosses on it. So, those don't burn. Bibles don't burn and I don't freak out in church. I actually love churches. They're a very quiet and peaceful place to unwind."

Elizabeth: "That surprises me. Most supernatural legends will say that churches are Hallow ground and that creatures like you can't go inside because you're unholy."

Damon: "Yes. The whole blood drinking thing is frowned on in the religious world of things. I say screw it. It's sort of a contradiction because the Catholic religion teaches that wine is the blood of Christ and that crackers are the Body of Christ. So, what does that sound like to you?"

Elizabeth: "Humans drinking blood."

Damon: "Exactly."

They pull up in the drive way at Malloy's and park.

Damon: "You want to talk about this inside?"

Elizabeth: "Actually, sure. That is if you don't mind talking in public and it's sort of loud in there."

Damon: "I don't mind at all. It's just between you and me anyway."

Elizabeth: "Yes. It is just between you and me."

Damon: "No worries on garlic. It tastes great in Italian food. The only thing that can turn me off is an herb called Vervaine and that's not commonly found anywhere. I could get you some if you suspect you have an increase in non friendly company."

Jessica spots Damon and Elizabeth walking into Malloy's and waves them over to her table. Damon makes it look like he and Elizabeth are just having an every day run of the mill conversation while Elizabeth's eyes say "What the hell does that comment mean?"

Jessica: "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Damon: "Let's just say a whole new world just opened up."


	12. Chapter 12

He pulls Elizabeth's chair out for her and she sits down. Jessica gives Elizabeth a look like "Are you OK?" and Elizabeth nods. Damon leans in like he's telling secrets.

Damon: "I know about your little secret. You can stop hiding the fact that you know me now."

Jessica: "Hiding the fact that I know you how?"

Damon: "You know the whole vampire history thing. You know I turned Lizzie's mom and you know that I am the same Damon from those stories in the flesh and blood. You know I can turn from your best friend into a deadly as hell killer if you piss me off and you're trying to be cautious because you're afraid I may kill both of you just to keep the secret quiet. You also can't believe I am saying this in a public place and you're glad it's loud in here so nobody gets nosey and turns around. How am I doing?"

Jessica's eyes get as big as quarters and she goes to say something, but nothing comes out of her actual mouth.

Damon: "Yeah. I can read your mind. So, I've known all along. Do I want you dead? No, you're not a threat to me. Am I going to attack you? No, again there is no threat. Yes, it is possible for someone like me to exist among you and be social. You don't know a thing about me so don't jump to the conclusion that I am some sort of demonic killer out to end the human race. I had enough of that in Mystic Falls. If I want a history lesson, I'll call Stefan to come over here and brood over all the fallen people. By the way, I was defending myself. They saw me as an enemy. That tomb was opened and we thought we closed it back up. They just did what vampires do best. Survive the given situation."

Jessica: "Well, thank you for the clarification. I've never seen you eat or drink blood. How the hell are you in a hospital surrounded by it and not feeding off the first person with a gushing wound that comes in?"

Damon: "That's my little secret, honey. I'm not telling you that. Let's just say that some of those miraculous healings are due to a little unnatural cleansing of the wounds."

Jessica gets a look of disgust on her face and shakes it off.

Jessica: "That's disgusting. You lick people like an animal."

She shutters again at the unsanitary conditions of the human mouth.

Damon: "Licking has nothing to do with it, my judgmental human friend. A vampire's blood heals everything. I am just so quick with it that nobody notices a little extra in the already bleeding wounds."

Jessica: "OK. Seriously, keep that to yourself. I don't want to know any more about your medical practices. I'm going to throw up. I'd like to be able to eat dinner without the image of that in my head, thanks."

Damon: "A vampire talks about bleeding on a human and it's disgusting and you're about to lose your appetite. A human takes a life and loses a limb in a battle field and you feel sympathy. That's the same thing in my book."

Jessica: "I'm a nurse. I see it all the time. I just don't want to hear about it at the dinner table. So, what did you ask, Elizabeth?"

Damon picks up a menu and starts looking over what sounds good for dinner. Elizabeth and Jessica are half looking at the menu and mostly wondering what's going through Damon's head at his cool as a cucumber exterior. He was actually getting a kick out of making Jessica nervous as a cat on a hot tin roof at this particular second. It was appealing to his inner evil person that was lying dormant for some time now. He almost chuckled out loud as she struggled to keep the conversation sounding normal.

Elizabeth: "I didn't ask anything out loud. He pulled a bunch of thoughts from my head after I asked for the huge chunk of my life that is missing to be returned to my head."

Jessica: "What? Speak English. What huge chunk of your life that is missing where?"

Elizabeth: "The stuff Gran won't talk about and Dad never brought up once. Almost like mom never existed in his life. That chunk of my life. The first 18 years of my life."

Jessica: "You know what happened the first 18 years of her life."

Damon: "Oh honey, you didn't tell her about your vampire heritage? I thought she was helping you find information about yourself for some time now."

Jessica: "I know about her vampire heritage, Damon. I was just wondering what the hell you would know about the first 18 years of her life. That would mean you were around when she was growing up and I've known her since she was 15. I've never seen you anywhere in her life or at any of her events. So, I don't see where you would know anything more then we do."

Damon: "Jessie, my sweet innocent pet. A maker has a special bond with their fledglings. Ok, let me break it down in terms you both will understand. When I changed Jean, Elizabeth's mom 200 years ago she was pregnant. Jean was dying and I didn't want the baby to die. So, I gave her my blood in hopes that the blood would get to the baby in time to save it. Well, for extra measure I bit mom and gave her my blood that way also. There wasn't any time to lose. I didn't want Elizabeth to die before she even had a chance to come into the world. So, my attempt to save both of their lives worked. Jean died with my blood in her system. So, technically as a human, she was gone. Both of you were dead. No records of either one of you coming into the world or leaving it. Hence, this is why you couldn't find anything on your mom or your birth. It doesn't exist in any data base. The only ones who know it happened are your mother and me. Your father came later in the picture and they raised you for the purpose and intent needed."

The waitress comes to take their order and they all put in food orders and Damon and Elizabeth both order Whiskey.

Jessica: "Make mine a double, please."

The waitress goes to put the order in and brings their drinks.

Elizabeth: "So, my growing up was normal."

Damon: "Yes and I wandered away from your mom and found Catharine when she met dear old Dad. See, Pops was anti Vampire. He didn't even believe we existed in this world much like you two. The first 18 years of Elizabeth's life were normal human years. She grew up and became a normal human child. She went to school and graduated and did all those normal things. Gran never talked about it because Jean never told Gran about her vampire lover and she never talked about being changed. It was easier for her to make everyone believe she was dead and gone. There would be no questions and your normal life wouldn't be interrupted by curiosity as to what the darker side was like. She didn't want you ending up like her."

The drinks come and Elizabeth takes a big comforting sip off her drink. She wanted to just down the whole thing and tell the waitress to bring the bottle to the table.

Damon: "Basically, Gran was paranoid for no good reason. You were raised as human as they come."

Elizabeth: "Wow. This is a lot to take in on one night."

Damon: "Yeah, tell me about it. First, I find out I have a rogue and now I find out my rogue had a daughter. So, I have a daughter too because my blood was in her heir when she was taken. Imagine finding out all of this after being told for as many years as I am alive that I will never have kids. I can't have kids in the traditional sense. Now all of the sudden, in the flesh and my own blood, there is proof. Try digesting that."

Jessica: "How about the true existence of Vampires in the real world. Try digesting that one after being told all your life that there is no such thing and those are all good movies and story plots. Now, here in the flesh, and not drinking blood, is an example of the true existence."

Damon flags down the waitress.

Damon: "Is it possible to get bottle service at our table? It may just be easier to bring the whole whiskey bottle over here."

Waitress: "Of course."

She goes to get the bottle for them. Damon notices Jessica fidgeting a bit nervously.

Damon: "Would you calm down and relax? I'm not going to kill you. Hell, I don't even want your blood. Although if you were bleeding I would gladly lick it up for you."

Jessica: "I'm sure you would."

Damon: "No need to censor yourself around me. I'm not always inside of your head. So, you can think things to yourself without me calling you on it. If you secretly think I'm an asshole, it's still a secret until you come out and say it to my face."

Jessica: "Damn, I wish I had your ability to read a mood like that. That would come in real handy on a first date."

Damon: "Yeah. You could tell if it was going south before you even left the house. It's not always good to know everything. That's why I stay out of people's heads unless they are plotting against me and I feel it. Then I want the heads up on what's going to happen next."

Jessica: "How do you do it? Can you teach anyone to mind read?"

Damon: "I'm not a school teacher teaching his pupils. It's an ability you either have or you don't. It's not a special secret. Like compelling is."

The food arrives and they eat. Damon's phone rings and he excuses himself from the table.

Damon: "Can I help you with something, Stefan?"

Stefan: "Are you still at the hospital?"

Damon: "No. I'm having dinner with Jessica and Elizabeth. What's going on?"

He tried to read what was going through Stefan's mind that he wasn't trying to say over the phone.

Stefan: "There's someone out there after you. They think you've created some sort of mutant child."

Damon: "A mutant child? You've been watching too much Syi Fyi channel. I'm not out creating mutant babies or some sort of crazy species. What the hell have you been smoking on?"

Stefan: "This is serious, Damon. They're out to punish the maker and destroy the child."

Damon: "Let them try to destroy the child. I will kill them where they stand before they even come into my town."

Stefan: "How did you make a child?"

Damon: "It's not a child in the traditional sense of the word. I changed a pregnant mother and the baby and she both died with my blood in their system. So, she has vampire blood in her heir."

Stefan: "Our bodies do work like normal, Damon. We can reproduce in the traditional sense."

Damon: "That's kind of hard to do being that we don't have a heart beat. We have no pulse. There are no human fluids in our bodies. We are the walking dead. That is still a fact. So, no, we can't reproduce in the traditional sense and that is why we have our children of the night."

Stefan: "I didn't call for a lesson in Vampire 101. I called to warn you to be careful and be on the look out."

Damon: "Dully noted. I will watch out. Besides, I am the fighter and the survivor. I can take care of myself."

Stefan: "I know."

They hang up and he goes back to dinner with the girls.

Damon: "Sorry about that. Seems my brother forgot I am the older and stronger one out of the two of us."


	13. Chapter 13

He puts his arm around Elizabeth. Everyone is done eating so he pays the bill. Now, they've gone over to the bar area and are shooting pool and drinking.

Elizabeth: "What is with Stefan? Is he your stalker or something? Every time I turn around he is up your ass."

Damon starts laughing.

Damon: "I forgot how incredibly cute humans are when they're drunk. Anyway, no he's not a stalker. He's more like a dirty diaper. He's always on my ass and full of shit. He's trying to warn my about someone trying to kill me. Oooh, I always have someone trying to kill me. Problem is they end up dead before they even get a good head start on me. I'm good like that."

He winks and finishes his drink. Now he's bent over the pool table taking his turn.

Jessica: "Wow. The fictitious Stefan Salvatore exists. That brings so much more promise to you and your cheery outlook on things."

Damon: "Ouch. That really hurt. There is nothing wrong with my outlook on things. I just don't sugar coat anything. If you want to hook up with Stefan, be my guest. I'm not a match maker so you'll have to run into him on your own. No double dating here. I don't know why you'd want to hook up with Bob the Buzz kill anyway."

Jessica: "Maybe it's because I am curious about the less vicious and more personable brother. I see nothing wrong with his chivalry."

Damon: "Wait. He's like a fungus. He grows on you and eventually eats you up from the inside. Then before you know it, you're dead from boredom. I told him that my rogue had a child and he told me not to tell the daughter I knew the mother. How the hell is that supposed to work?"

Elizabeth: "Well, let's see this from the daughter's point of view. Some dude she's known a little less then 6 months is claiming to be a vampire. He also claims he turned her mother into a vampire because he didn't want her baby to die. So, in some backward attempt to save your life, he killed your mom. Now, he's standing before you acting like your best friend and trying to convince you that your part vampire because she had vampire blood in her system when she died. Therefore, kill you and giving you the blood to live. Sound a bit weird to you?"

Damon stops and looks like he's seriously thinking about what she just said.

Damon: "Well, now that you put it like that, it does sound weird. But, it's exactly what happened and I wouldn't bullshit you about what happened to your mom or why Gran might not have said anything. Mom didn't want Gran to know she was even a vampire. So, she wouldn't mention the fact that her granddaughter had vampire tendencies as well."

Elizabeth: "You also assume that the daughter is just going to accept what you say. Who's to say she doesn't have some of her own ideas about whom she is and why she was kept a secret for so long."

Damon: "She does. She has many ideas. The first idea she shared was that she was part vampire and had been researching it for awhile. I just confirmed that I was the maker and she had my blood in her heir. Now, we're bonded. The only way we could bond closer is if I fed you my blood and made you a vampire."

Elizabeth: "Ok. I'm not ready for that step. I like being human with human friends and family. I'd be all alone out there in the world as a vampire. That doesn't appeal to me one bit. Besides, what's it like to live forever anyway?"

Damon: "It's wonderful. I've seen so many changes in this world we live in. I've watched the South go from a segregated war zone into a booming farming community. I've watched the North go from a bunch of red necks who thought slavery was awesome to an accepting society that takes care of all kinds of people. Now, the whole homosexual side of the human relationship kind of freaks me out to be honest with you. But, we've been doing it for years. Blood is blood no matter who it comes from. The women are just faster then they were back in the good ol' days and the men are a little cruder. That part could be improved on, but I'm not one to dwell on years passed. This is the 21st century and we mind as well have a good time with it."

Elizabeth: "Ok. I'll give you the history lesson may be a little cool. The whole being extremely strong and extremely fast could come in handy and the mind reading thing may be awesome too. I'll give you that, but it sounds lonely."

Damon: "You're a vampire. You live off of killing people and sucking blood. Who do you think wants to be friends with someone who regularly does those things? Not to mention it's illegal in the human realm. You befriend a vampire and he kills someone around you, you become an accessory and the vampire becomes a statistic."

Jessica: "So, that whole keeping your existence a secret thing is true."

Damon: "Yes. Never hunt in front of another human and if one catches you, they're dessert basically."

Jessica makes a face and shivers.

Jessica: "Talk about drastic measures."

Elizabeth: "So, why are their others out there trying to kill you?"

Damon: "Well, let's see I probably ate one of their girlfriends. I don't know. I'd have to get inside someone's head who was working for them and I'd have to know who they are. At this point, it's just some bullshit that Stefan and Elena are cooking up over the e mail wires. I have no clue what's going on."

Elizabeth: "And why would these unfriendly types want anything to do with me?"

Damon: "Number one, you know too much and they would kill Jessica for knowing what she knows too. They don't care about Google search and all that crap. They're old school and want none of this to get out. Second, you're fascinating. If one of those old school types gets a hold of you, it's going to be like Dr. Jeckel and Mr. Hyde. One is going to want to take you apart and figure out how you tick inside and the other is going to want to see what happens when you full on change. It's just like you said trying to make sense of something that shouldn't exist in the first place."

Elizabeth: "Wonderful. I'm the new experimental toy. That's just great. Can I please go back to be a human and living a normal life? This whole half breed thing is really starting to annoy the hell out of me. I don't think I can handle any more surprises tonight. What about this Vervain that you said protects against them?"

Damon: "I'll find you both some tonight. You'll need it to ward off any kind of compelling from them."

Jessica: "Oh goodie. I get to hang my life on witch craft. This ought to be super fun. Good think I'm drunk."

Meanwhile, the night goes on and the happy trio gets drunk and finishes playing pool. Damon leads the girls back to his house.


	14. Chapter 14

Damon: "What seems to be the big urgent story that couldn't wait?"

Stefan: "You're drunk and you brought your girlfriends home with you."

Damon: "Correction. I brought my daughter and her best friend home. Jessica knows about us being vampires and she Googled most of our history. So, she's as much in this as we are."

Stefan: "Ok. I'm not trying to talk about this while you're drunk."

Damon: "Look, you mind as well give it to me straight. At least when I am drunk you know I won't flip out and go find these morons myself. I have a human to worry about for some stupid reason. I never worry about humans."

Jessica: "Well, excuse me all to hell for being a human. God, are all vampires this snide?"

Stefan: "No. Not all of us are like Damon. Some of us actually act like we care about other people and their feelings."

Jessica: "Oh good to know. I like having my feelings considered as opposed to feeling like some sort of liability in the whole thing."

Damon: "The best thing you can do to save yourself is forget everything you know."

Jessica: "Yeah. That seems easy. Let me just turn off my entire brain and forget I just found out a whole new world exists and my best friend is part of it. Oh yeah and did I mention the part where she's also a vampire half breed that everyone wants to figure out?"

She shakes her head like Damon said the stupidest thing in the world. Stefan starts laughing.

Stefan: "I like her. She's feisty."

Damon: "Oh good. You like her so much you can have her. I'm tired and Elizabeth doesn't want to deal with anymore crazy stuff tonight. So, if you two want to chat and get to know each other, have fun with that."


End file.
